1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a color calibration apparatus and method usable with a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a color calibration apparatus and method which can perform color calibration of a display device by using an image obtained by photographing an image being displayed on the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various sizes of display devices ranging from small size display devices that may be used in mobile devices to large screen display devices that may be used in public displays, e.g., advertising, according to an intended purpose.
Existing outdoor advertising is limited to provide flat and fragmentary content such as attaching photos on a large signboard, using light emitting diodes (LEDs), etc. However, thanks to the recent development of electronic technology, a large screen display device can be implemented by using liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or plasma display panels (PDPs), and thus, rich and diverse types of content and dynamic video can be provided through the large screen display device.
Accordingly, for advertising and promotion purposes, companies and public institutions have installed and managed the large screen display devices both indoors and outdoors. The large screen display device is typically used as a single unit. Alternatively, in order to increase advertising effectiveness or to form a larger screen, a video wall consisting of a plurality of display devices is used.
In a case of a large screen display apparatus consisting of a number of display devices, a problem may occur in which an image output from the large screen display apparatus appears unnatural due to color differences which occur between the display devices. In order to solve the problem that such non-uniform images are outputted, color calibration of the display devices is needed.
A known color calibration method of a video wall involves a user climbing a ladder with a color calibration apparatus and calibrating color between the display devices, which takes a long time and is constrained in terms of space.
Also, other color calibration methods using a camera have been introduced, but have a problem in that that the color calibration is inaccurate since the color calibration is performed without consideration of ambient light and sunlight.
Accordingly, the need to solve these problems has arisen.